Spamano: The Begining
by Hetalia-Romano-Spamano
Summary: Spain leaves for war once again. When he comes back, Romano's fully grown. Romano has this... Feeling... Could it be? No... He won't admit it. WARNING, this story contains Spamano... Nudity... Gay sex... And yaoi. Rated T for content-language. Its mostley Spain and Romano but a few other characters show up in it at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Heres another Spamano about how it all started. Review!**

Spain was leaving. He was off to fight another war. That was the only thing going through Romano's mind as he stood next to the window. Once again he would be alone. He sighed. What was this feeling? Grief? Longing? No... No such thing. Romano denied the feeling of sadness thinking of Spain leaving him again. He was a teenager... A young country blossoming into a larger one. Well... Of course he's only south Italy... Whatever. He was a teenager never the less, and by the time Spain got back from war... He'd be fully grown. Spain finished packing his small bag, all dressed up in his fancy war clothes... As Romano had always called them. He didn't want Spain to leave... What? No this wasn't right. Spain is a dick... He's happy to be alone... Right? Spain walked over to him and smiled weakly. "Romano... I will be back when i can... You'll be alright, won't you?" Romano refused to look the spaniard in the eyes. Spain chuckled. "So stubborn, aren't you Romano." Romano turned to Spain, a deathly glare in his eyes. Spain knew Romano well, he was just being him. "I promise i'll be back... Ok?" Romano nodded slightly. Spain hugged him and of course... Romano rejected it... But there was nothing he could do because of the Spaniard's size. He was much bigger than the still young Romano. Spain sighed. "Goodbye my dear Romano." He gave a wave and walked out the door to the rest of the troops, closing it behind him and giving them all a curt nod. Romano said, "bye," under his breath, and watched through the window as Spain led the soldiers off. He felt... A longing for Spain... No... Couldn't be. He refused to cry thinking it was just a stupid weakness. He did nothing but grab a tomato and curl up in his bed.

•••

Everyday, Romano would sit by that window... Waiting for Spain to come back. But he sat there, Month after month waiting... Soon it had been a year since he saw Spain.

•••

Romano once again, sat by the window... A year and too months from the day Spain left... Just hoping to see the sun glinting off their armor and weapons. He didn't admit it... But he missed Spain. That bastard, leaving him alone for so long. He sighed. It looked like he'd be alone for another night at least. The sun was setting... And he stood up to leave the window... His heart skipped a beat. Was it? Could it be? It was! Spain was back at last. Romano felt a smile spread across his face. No, he didn't miss him... He wouldn't admit it. He threw the door open and ran outside. "Romano!" Spain yelled. He put down his weapon. Romano walked toward Spain as the other troops dispersed. Spain's eyes widened... Romano grew up... He was so big compared to his size when he left him... But still he was small compared to Spain. "Romano... You've grown so much! I missed you Romano!" Romano crossed his arms and bit his lip trying not to cry. Thee was no doubt... He had missed Spain... He longed to be in his arms... And what was this feeling he had? He threw his arms around Spain as tears flowed down his cheeks. He buried his face in Spain's chest. "D-Don't leave me again... Please..." His voice was shaky and Spain was surprised. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Romano...? Its ok Romano." He put his head down next to Romano's and whispered in his ear, "I won't leave you again..." Spain was done with war... He had his time, and now it was over. He lightly rocked, calming Romano down. Once his sobs stopped, Romano pulled away and crossed his arms. "L-Lets go inside now... Its getting dark." He said looking at his feet. Spain smiled, "Of course, are you hungry?" He asked thoughtfully. Romano shook his head and walked inside. Spain picked up his weapon... Put it in its storage space, and followed Romano in shutting the door behind him. Romano sat down on the couch, arms crossed and eyes clouded with confusion. "Well... I better go get my wounds and cuts properly cleaned... Then I'm going to bed." Spain said. He walked into his room... And into the bathroom to clean up... To take a shower. Romano walked to the back door and opened it. He crept outside and laid down on the grass looking up at the stars. What was this feeling... Was it maybe... No... It couldn't be.

•••

In about twenty minutes Spain walked out of his room... Into the living room where he left Romano. But he wasn't there. Spain noticed the backdoor open, and walked outside to find Romano on the grass.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Are you ok Romano?" He questioned. Romano snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at Spain standing by the edge of the grass. "Oh... Yeah I'm fine." Spain furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a skeptical look before shrugging. "Well i'm going to bed... You should too." Romano sighed and stood up. He walked inside and once again Spain followed closing the door behind him. Romano walked into the hall. His room was on one side, and Spain's was on the other a little bit farther down the hall. "Goodnight Romano." Spain said. Romano gave a sad smile and crossed his arms watching Spain walk to his room, and close the door halfway. Romano stepped into his room and did the same. He paced over to his bed and collapsed on it. Why did he long to be with the spanish bastard right now? He had no clue. He laid in his bed until he eventually fell asleep.

•••

Spain woke up in the middle of the night... About 2:34 am... And heard small cries. Romano...? He got up... In his sweat pants... And walked out of his room and into Romano's. Romano was sleeping... but he was crying out in fear... Spain kneeled on the edge of his bed and put his strong hands on Romano's shoulders, slightly shaking him. Romano bolted upright, tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Spain's waist and pulled himself in... Crying into Spain's bare chest. Spain's eyes were filled with worry. "Romano, whats wrong?" He said as he cradled him in his arms. Romano just shook his head violently remembering the nightmare... "Hey, hey its ok Romano, I'm here." He held Romano protectively after pulling him into his lap. Romano's sobs racked his small figure. Spain was guessing Romano had a nightmare like he used to when he was little. He bent his head and whispered soothing sounds and words into Romano's ear, until he stopped crying. Spain started to hum... Lulling Romano to sleep. Once the smaller boy's eyes closed, Spain laid him in bed and tucked him in like he used to. He walked to the door and was about to leave when he heard a small fearful voice. "D-Don't leave m-me." Spain tilted his head eyes filled with sympathy. He hated seeing Romano so helpless. He walked over to Romano's bed and got in with him, under the covers. He wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and pulled him close. Slowly... Both boys breathing slowed as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Heres another chapter! Review! And don't forget to tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks to Mistress Evangelica for following and favoriting the story! It means a lot! Don't forget to check out my other story, Spamano: Is It over?**

* * *

Romano awoke in the morning to the glorious smell of bacon. Spain was back so he once again got amazing meals. He remembered what happened last night... How Spain had slept with him after he had a nightmare, and he blushed. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched his arms and body upward giving out a yawn. He hopped out of bed and grabbed a black v-neck and a pair of jeans. He scuttled into his bathroom and closed the door. He took off his sweat pants and pulled on his jeans. He fastened the belt pulling it tight, then he picked up his shirt and pulled it on over his head. He looked into the mirror. His hair wasn't that messed up. He took his comb and ran it through a couple of times before setting it back down on the sink. He walked out of his room and through the hallway to the living room which was connected with the kitchen. "Morning Romano, how are you feeling?" Romano blushed as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Fine." Spain brought him some bacon, and sat down at the table next to him. Romano assumed that he had already eaten. Spain started to speak in a happy voice. "So, i was thinking we could go out to the market. What do you think?" Romano nodded. Spain smiled. "Alright we'll leave once your done eating." Spain walked over to the front door and grabbed his shoes and socks. He quickly put his socks on, before pulling on his shoes and double knotting them. Romano walked to the door and did the same.

•••

When they reached the market, Romano found a stand selling various rocks and gems. There were also crystals and arrowheads for sale. "I'm going to go get some fresh tomatoes, ok Romano?" Spain stated. Romano nodded and continued admiring the polished stones and gems. Once Spain was out of sight, Romano heard a deep voice from behind him. "Hey boys, look what i found. Its a pathetic little country." The boy spoke with a a snicker. Romano turned around to see five boys about his age... But bigger than him. "Come with us... We'll have some fun." The leader of the group said. Two of the other boys grabbed him by his arms and they half carried half dragged him between two buildings on the left side of the market entrance. They released him and stood behind their leader. Romano looked to the side and thought about running to Spain... "Your not going no where. So don't even try to run." The leader said. The five boys spread out in a circle blocking his escape. He backed up until he hit the wall. "W-What are you going to do?" The boys simultaneously started laughing. The leader walked in front of him. Romano shrunk down a bit, In a cowering position. The boy pulled back his fist and slammed it into Romano's jaw causing him to cry out. The boy smirked. "Who's next?" He asked his group as he stepped back. Another two boys walked forward. One punched him straight on in the stomach, and as he fell forward the other punched him in the face with an upper cut move. One of his hands were on his stomach, the other on his now bleeding nose. The leader stepped forward again. "Thats not the only blood your gonna see." He pulled something out of his pocket and flipped it out. He had a switch blade. Romano cringed again the wall as the boy walked toward him. "HEY!" Romano turned to see Spain put down a sack of food at the entrance to the small ally. "Leave. Him. Alone." He spoke sternly fire blazing in his green eyes. The boy laughed. He was about the size of Spain and he had his other four boys. "You really think you can take on five boys?" He spoke all to knowingly. Spain smirked. "I only see one." The boy with the blade turned around to find that his friends had fled. "Still, i have a knife." He gave an evil smile. Spain narrowed his eyes. "Try me." He spoke in a growl. The boy turned away... Like he was going to leave... but all of a sudden he turned around and hurled the switch blade at Spain. Romano's eyes grew wide with worry and he stood unable to speak. Spain stuck out a hand and caught the switch blade by the handle compartment mid-air. He smirked and took a step towards the boy. The boy's eyes filled with fear and he ran like hell to get out of there. Spain laughed and closed the switch blade putting it in his pocket. He quickly turned his attention to Romano and ran over him. "Romano! What happened, are you ok, what did they do to you!?" Romano moved his hand to reveal a bleeding nose. Spain ran to his grocery bag and grabbed a few napkins he had received with his purchase. He took them back to Romano and made him move his hands. He gave Romano one napkin to clean his hand with, and used the others to press gently on Romano's nose trying to make the bleeding stop. "So..." Romano started telling what happened. "They came over to me, t-the five... And started taunting me. They drug me over here. The boy with the blade punched me in the jaw." He showed Spain the already forming bruise. "Then two other boys started. One punched me in the stomach, the other on the face... Thats how my nose started b-bleeding. Then the boy brought out the blade... And... you saved me." Romano looked up into Spain's eyes. Spain gave a weak smile. "Let's get you home, ill take care of you there." He said taking the napkin away from Romano's nose. He had gotten the bleeding to stop and threw the napkins in a nearby trashcan. He picked up the sack and put his hand out for Romano. Romano took it gladly slipping his hand into Spain's, and putting his other hand on Spain's arm.

•••

Spain put the fruits and vegetables in the fridge once they got home. Once they were all put away, he grabbed Romano's hand. "Let's go to the bathroom, and check out those bruises." He said kindly. Romano nodded and Spain pulled him into the bathroom shutting the door after Romano entered. "Ok, take of your shirt please." He said. Romano pulled his v-neck over his head. He looked in the mirror. He had a large tender bruise on his stomach, and one on his jaw. Spain sighed. "Those stupid bastards." Romano felt happy. Spain was worrying about him, protecting him. He had saved him. Romano had this feeling inside of him. He wanted to feel this way, to be with Spain at every moment. To be in his arms, to be protected by him. Spain grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the hot water. He turned to Romano. "I'm so sorry Romano... I won't let anyone do this again." He pulled Romano in wrapping his arms around him. Romano was surprised, but he closed his eyes and hugged back. Spain pulled away and stopped the water. He squeezed the wash cloth and brought it over to Romano. "Can i?" He asked. Romano nodded his head, golden eyes sparkling at the thought of being touched by Spain. Spain put his empty hand on Romano's chest to steady him, and with the other hand he gently pressed the warm wash cloth to the bruise on Romano's stomach. Romano let out a huff and clenched his teeth. The bruise was very tender. Spain carefully applied the pressure needed. Romano closed his eyes feeling relief. This was making it better. Spain finished on the bruise and went to the one on Romano's jaw. He put a hand under Romano's chin and gently dabbed at his jaw bruise until it was as good as the stomach bruise. He put the warm cloth into the sink and grabbed a dry one. He gently dried the wet areas and handed Romano his shirt. Romano pulled it on and the two walked out of the bathroom. Romano sat down at the table, it was 4:36 and they were going to have an early dinner. "So Romano, what do you want me to make for dinner?" Romano bit his lip in thought and tilted his head a little bit. "How about margherita pizza?" It combined two of his favorite things. Pizza, and tomatoes. Spain smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." He grabbed the frozen pizza from the freezer. He took it out of the box, properly prepared it, and put it in the oven. "Wanna watch a movie?" Romano suggested. Spain nodded and they both sat down on the couch. They flipped through on-demand until they found something they liked.

•••

Once the pizza was ready Spain got two plates and put two slices on each. Making sure to put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow. He brought the food to the couch and gave Romano his plate.

•••

Spain finished first, putting his plate on the coffee table. Once Romano finished he did the same. By now it was 8:57 and Romano was tired. He had a long day. He lowered him self down laying his head on Spain's lap, sort of curling up in a ball, and blushing as he did so. He looked up at Spain, and Spain smiled down at him. Spain liked this... It felt good. Romano stared into Spain's sparkling green eyes. There was no doubt about it. Romano wanted Spain. He was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three! Im sorry its been slow :P DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON DERULO OR HIS SONG NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! Things are getting hottttt! This was so fun to write im pumped lol. Ps listen to the song while you read when you get to it... Its gives it the right affect!**

Romano opened his eyes. Sunlight danced in through the windows. He must have fallen asleep. His head was still on Spain's lap. Romano smiled. He was still curled up, and Spain's hand lay on his side. As much as he didn't want to, he sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms out. He turned his head and looked at Spain. He was still sleeping. Romano decided he would start making breakfast...

He would cut the fruit and put it in a bowl. He stood up and quietly walked to the fridge. He pulled out grapes, cantaloupe, pineapple, strawberries, and several other fruits. He grabbed a second big bowl to put the cut up pieces in.

He grabbed a good size knife. He cut the cantaloup in half, took out the pit, and then cut the halves in half. He took one of the pieces and started to cut the inside out. Once the hard part was off, he started to cut it into smaller pieces. He finished that half, and did the other half. Then he went too the strawberries. He sliced the top, and then sliced it in half. He continued to do this.

He was on the last strawberry. He cut off the top. And then as he cut it in half he looked over at Spain. He cried out as the sharpened blade cut into his palm. He dropped the knife and it clattered onto the ground. He looked at his palm as the blood started dripping onto the floor. He cried out again at the sight.

"Romano!" Spain yelled. He ran into the kitchen. Romano had tears falling from his eyes, and blood dripping from his left palm. Spain stood in front of him. "Romano, come with me." Spain said trying to be calm. Romano nodded and calmed down following Spain into the bathroom. He led Romano into the bathroom, and made him sit down on the edge of the bathtub. He took the first aid kit out of the cabinet. He sprayed disinfectant in Romano's hand causing him to cry out and causing more tears to fall.

Spain hated doing this to Romano but he didn't want it to get infected. He then wrapped some medical tape around Romano's hand. Romano let out a sigh. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and face. He stood up and looked into Spain's eyes sadly. "I-I tried t-to do something for y-you." Spain had to keep tears from flowing into his own eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him in for a hug. Romano laid his head on Spain's shoulder and let out a small whimper. Spain rubbed his hands on Romano's back. "It's ok... Lovino." Romano opened his eyes wide. Spain had just called him by his real name. No one ever did that. Well, except for England... But Romano... Liked it.

His feelings were growing stronger every day. He smiled before pulling away from Spain. "So... Um..." He said as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Spain chuckled. "I'll finish the fruit." He smiled at Romano.

Spain grabbed Romano's hand, and led him out of the bathroom, back to the kitchen. Romano looked down at his hand in Spain's and smiled. When they got to the kitchen Spain let go and Romano couldn't help but feel sad. Spain started to cut the rest of the fruit. Romano came up behind him and grabbed his left arm, wrapping his arms around his, being close to him.

Spain looked down at the smaller boy and smiled. Romano blushed but didn't let go. He knew he had feelings for Spain... And he knew Spain had feelings for him. But Romano was too shy to say it out loud. How could he show Spain how he felt? He didn't know. He hoped Spain would realize it soon. What he didn't know was that Spain already knew, and he felt the same way.

After they both ate breakfast, the house phone rang. Spain got up, walked to it and answered. "Hello?" He looked over to Romano, and then back at the counter. "Yes, of course... That would be great... Ok... See you..." He hung up and looked at Romano. "England has America over, and he invited us as well." Romano smiled and nodded and they both put on their shoes, and got ready before heading out across town to England's house.

•••

Next to Spain, England was the closet person to Romano. He told him about all of his Problems, and England had always played with Romano since he was little. Romano was happy about going to see him.

Spain knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by England.

"Lovino, Antonio, welcome!" England spoke with a joyful smile. Spain grinned and Romano crossed his arms as they walked in.

America was sitting on the couch... And England walked over and sat down on it as well. Spain grabbed Romano's hand and led him over to it... Sitting on the coffee table in front of it. Romano sat down close to Spain, pressed against him.

"Lets play truth or dare!" America said happily. Spain nodded, England smiled, and Romano shrugged. "Ok i'll start," Spain said. "America... Truth or dare." America's eyes lit up at being picked. "Um.. Dare dude!" Spain smirked. "Eat a bite of one of England's scones." America's jaw dropped. England got up, walked into the kitchen, and came back with a scone.

Reluctantly America took a bite, and spit it out quickly. Spain, Romano and England started laughing hard, and America stuck his tongue out at Spain.

Once they settled, America looked straight at England. "Truth or dare?" England fumbled his fingers. "Uh truth..." America looked at the ceiling and thought about what to say.

Romano looked up at Spain, he was lost in a daze of love and wanting. England noticed and took note of it for his turn.

"Okay, do you have feelings for me?" America said blushing. England blushed in return. "Your my best friend... Course i do..." He avoided it as much as possible. America laughed seeing England turn red.

England looked over at Romano who was now clinging to Spain's arm blushing slightly. "Ah Lovino... Truth or dare?" Romano looked up at Spain and back to England. "Dare." England smirked and a wide grin spread across his face. "I know you like Spain, i dare you to kiss him." Romano's eyes went wide open and he lost his grip on Spain's arm. His cheeks turned bright red and both England and America started laughing. He looked up at Spain... Somehow he looked calm. Romano smiled weakly... Truthfully he wanted to kiss Spain, this was his chance... But he had never kissed anyone before...

Spain turned to Romano still sitting on the table and put his hand on Romano's cheek and jaw. He put the other hand on the table to steady himself. He started leaning in, and England and America were watching, not blinking once. Romano closed his eyes and felt Spain's lips against his own. The kiss was tender and sweet, but all to short. Spain pulled away and Romano opened his eyes. He stared into Spain's sparkling green orbs, lost in love.

"AWWWWW!" Both England and America said in unison. Romano and Spain both looked over to them, and Romano turned red as a tomato. England smiled looking at the two. "You guys are soooo cute!" He said and America nodded.

Romano blushed harder. "You got any beer?" He said quietly. England nodded and disappeared into the kitchen coming out with four bottles. He handed everyone a bottle. Romano opened his and chugged half the bottle at once. England, America, and Spain then opened theres and did the same.

Spain sat down on the couch next to England who was next to America. Seeing as there was no room left, Romano sat sideways on Spain's lap.

England turned on a song, The Other Side, by Jason Derulo.

Romano looked into Spain's eyes as the song started.

~In the beginning

I never thought it would be you

When we were chillin

Smiling in the photo booth

But we got closer (Yeah)

'Till you were eating off my spoon

And coming over

And we would talk all afternoon~

They four boys continued to Drink, talking and laughing. Romano felt himself getting drunk. England got many more bottles and put them on the table. Romano grabbed another, followed by Spain, then England and America.

~Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Bind your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"~

Romano put his hand on Spain's chest for support, but he was drunk as well. England fell off the couch and America jumped on top of him yelling, "TRUST FALL!"

~Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side~

Romano looked up at Spain through blurry vision. The two came together and locked lips kissing for the second time.

~This could be perfect

(Yeah)

But we won't know unless we try (Try)

I know you're nervous

So just sit back and let me drive~

Spain took control somehow in the drunken love. He deepened the kiss and stuck his hand up Romano's shirt. England and America were flailing around laughing hysterically on the ground.

~Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Bind your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"~

Romano and Spain pulled apart staring in each others eyes, and they knew, they weren't just friends anymore. England was running around the room, America close behind him. Romano and Spain started laughing before grabbing more beer.

~Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side~

They soon joined the game of drunken tag running around the house laughing.

~(Woah x3)

Kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Let your love crash into me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"~

Soon they started screaming and yelling along with the laughing. Romano turned up the music and Spain dropped a bottle of beer on the ground with a crash, which resulted in laughing.

~Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side~

Romano screamed and laughed and Spain jumped on top of him, both crashing down on the ground.

He looked over to see England and America on the bed. Were they...? Yes, they were making out!

He laughed and looked up at Spain. Spain pressed his lips hard to Romano's and Romano savored every second.

~(Woah)

Take me to the other side

(Woah)

And take me to the other side

(Woah)

Kiss me like it's do or die

(Woah)

And take me to the other side.~

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW!**


End file.
